This Would've Been Easier if You Would Just Lend Me A Hair-clip
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: Drabble based off of a tumblr post / Pre TLT


THIS WAS BASED OFF OF A TUMBLR POST

THEN I ADDED MAXIMUM FEELS TO IT

EDIT: I JUST REALIZED SILENA COULDN'T CHARMSPEAK, BUT OH WELL.

"No I don't need a haircut!" Annabeth insisted. "I can see just fine!"

"Sure you can," Margret, one of her half sisters, said, as Annabeth's bangs fell back in her face.

Annabeth then walked up to another one of her siblings and asked, "Can I borrow a hair pin?"

"Sorry, you lost the last three I gave you," she replied. "Why don't you just listen to Margret?"

"I'm 12, I can make my own decisions. " Annabeth insisted, "Besides, Aphrodite girls are scary."

"C'mon, we all know that you're not scared of anything." Margret insisted. "Well anything except spiders. And that Oxy Clean guy."

"Hey, he's unnaturally enthusiastic about dishwashing detergent! Something is definitely up!" Annabeth insisted. The other cabin members chuckled. "Don't mock me!" She exclaimed.

"We will," Margret said, "until you listen to us." Note to self: do not disagree with the Athena cabin. Ever.

Annabeth, as prideful as she was (and still is), could only last three minutes and twenty eight seconds before giving in. "Fine," she said, "but only if Malcolm gives me that architecture book that he promised," it was the only book in the Athena cabin that she hadn't read.

"Deal," he said. "And I promise not to send you to Drew," that was the other part of the deal. It had to be Silena. Annabeth had been in the Hermes cabin at the same time as Silena, and they were on (relatively) good terms with each other.

"Bye," Annabeth said, walking out of the Athena cabin, heading for the woods, only to find Margret following her.

"Seriously?" She said, "you think you can pull that on me, shame on you," Annabeth grumbled, and followed Margret to the Aphrodite cabin. She'd only been there once before, and it reeked of roses, vanilla, and hairspray- three things she despised. Everything was so dolled up, in comparison to the practical, organized Athena cabin.

"She's here!" Silena squealed. "Don't worry Megan,"

"Margret," she corrected, under her breath.

"We got it from here," Lia, a relatively nice Aphrodite girl assured her.

"Well, see you, I'm going to go practice archery," Margret said, when really, she just wanted to get out of the Aphrodite cabin.

Silena brought out a pin board filled with magazine clippings of hair styles. "So what were you thinking?" She asked, excitedly.

"I was thinking that you could lend me a hair clip and I could leave," Annabeth replied.

"Don't be a killjoy," Silena said with puppy dog eyes, "If you don't choose, I'll choose for you," she threatened.

"Fine," Annabeth said, "I choose to just trim this," she gestured to her overgrown bangs, "then I can leave, and Malcolm will give me the architecture book that he promised."

"Books," Silena said, looking interested, "have you read the Harry Potter series? I think Daniel just finished it and he'd be happy to lend them to you,"

A short boy with messy blue and blonde hair nodded and said, "You're right about that. I think Annabeth would really like them," It was true, Annabeth would really like them. The only copies in the Athena cabin belonged to Nina, who wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on them.

"Please!" Annabeth said, she'd been dying to read them, "I'll do anything!" As soon as she said that, she regretted it. Silena and her both knew what it was.

Silena looked incredibly excited, so did the rest of her cabin. "Makeover!" She said, with jazz hands and a huge grin. She then turned to Annabeth, "Deal?"

"Deal," Annabeth said, almost instantly wishing that she hadn't. She did not want to look like some sort of movie star, she was only 12, for gods' sakes.

Silena rolled her eyes, "the things people do for books,"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Woah," Margret said, looking at a what the Aphrodite girls had done to Annabeth. Her hair, which had previously just passed her shoulders when it was curly, was straightened and had extensions in which made it reach her elbows. It was in a crazy looking French braid over her shoulder.

Her clothes were what shocked Margret the most. Usually, Annabeth just wore shorts, or jeans and a CHB t-shirt, but now she was wearing a navy top and a grey skirt. Yes, you heard me, Annabeth Chase was wearing a skirt. They had also forced a ton of jewelry and makeup on her, she did look incredibly gorgeous - no, don't get any ideas, they're half sisters-but just not like Annabeth. At all.

"Before you say anything," Annabeth said, "She offered me the complete Harry Potter series,"

"Um, Annabeth, you've already read those. Twice," Margret said confused.

Annabeth looked ready to kill someone, and she probably could, "*Censored* you. *censored* you and your *censored*in' awful charmspeak." Annabeth shouted, undoing her braid and tugging at the extensions, but they wouldn't budge, "What the *censored*

Did you do?"

Silena looked terrified, "Magic. We used magic to grow it out, and for what it's worth, all the boys will fall for you," Annabeth rolled her eyes, and slammed the door.

/

"Who's that?" Luke asked, staring at the girl that had just came out of the Aphrodite cabin. He dropped his sword and ran after her, as he did with most pretty girls he saw.

As he reached her, she turned around and slapped him. "Luke! What the Hades were you doing," Annabeth said, as Luke's face turned red.

"I d-d-didn't recognize you," he added. "I swear, if I did I would have-"

"-Not tried to date and dump me, thinking it wouldn't affect me because I'm pretty or whatever." That hit Luke hard. He was known for dating and dumping gorgeous newbies.

"So you admit it," he said. "You admit that you're pretty,"

"Ugh! Just go away!" Annabeth yelled, running back to her cabin.

/

Annabeth lay on her bed, undoing the braid as best she could. She had already changed into her Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts, but the hair and make up had stayed. "You need any help?" Silena asked, walking into the cabin in disgust. Annabeth nodded, and Silena expertly undid her braid and used makeup remover. "I'm sorry for what I did," Silena apologized.

"Yeah, well Luke was hitting on me," Annabeth said, now realizing how funny it was.

"Well, you're going to break a lot of hearts when your older," Silena said. Annabeth smiled. "I came to drop this off for you," she handed Annabeth a box of hair and makeup shenanigans that both of them knew that Annabeth would never use. "It's from my siblings, they wanted to say sorry,"

Annabeth spotted something in the bottom of the box, "Is this-" she pulled out a box marked "Harry Potter"

"Yep, all 7 off them," Silena replied, "Dan said you could keep them, they were a little too nerdy for his taste,"

Annabeth gave Silena a huge hug, "Thank you so much,"

"No problem!" replied Silena, "You have no idea how much we love doing makeovers." Annabeth smiled, "Do you want me to fix you hair?" Silena asked, taking out a curling iron.

"Yes please," Annabeth said, plugging in the cord. "I know that this sounds weird, but can I ask you for some advice? It just seemed so much to ask, especially after all that you've done."

"Who's the guy?" She asked.

"Pardon me?" Annabeth replied.

"Who's the guy? Or girl." Silena repeated. "I don't judge."

"Oh," Annabeth said. "The new guy, Percy,"

"Hmmmm," Silena said. "Okay so what you do is-"

/

Annabeth was just taking stuff from her cabin, she and Percy had decided to finally moving in together, after they found out she was expecting twins. She came across a box marked "FORM THE APRHODITY CABIN"

She unpacked it to find all of the hair and makeup stuff, most of which had expired long ago, and the Harry Potter books, those she kept. "Hey what's that?" Percy asked, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Oh nothing," Annabeth lied, but Percy didn't buy it.

He unfolded it, then sniffed a little at seeing Silena's loopy, neat handwriting. "How to get Percy to like you," he read aloud. "Step one-"


End file.
